N'importe quoi pour toi
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Pendant une mission, Skye se fait tirer dessus en essayant de protéger Jemma. Traduction


N'importe quoi pour toi

Auteur : RedBeautySkimmonsFTW

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Anything for you

Disclaimer : La série Agents of SHIELD ne m'appartient (toujours) pas, l'histoire non plus, elle est à RedBeautySkimmonsFTW, mais je peux au moins dire que la traduction est à moi, au moins ça

**Phrases**

«_Paroles_»

* * *

><p>«<em>Tu me rends nerveuse<em>.» **Taquina Skye, un petit sourire sur le visage avant de se reconcentrer sur son écran. Elle pouvait sentir l'énergie soucieuse de Jemma venir vers elle. Normalement, Skye n'avait pas le moindre problème quand la biochimiste se tenait aussi près d'elle, mais quand elle essayait de trouver un code, ça devenait un peu gênant.**

«_Comment puis-je te rendre nerveuse? Je suis à juste derrière toi_.» **Fit Jemma en plissant les yeux.** «_Et tu ne me regarde même pas_.»

«_Je te regarde tout le temps. Même quand tu pense que je ne le fais pas, je le fais_.»

**Jemma rougit immédiatement.** «_Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter, Skye!_»

«_C'est toujours le moment de flirter_.» **Rit Skye en se prenant une petite tape sur le bras. Elle appuya sur le bouton **_**«entrer»**_** et les minuscules protes informatiques s'ouvrirent. Elle se pencha en arrière, et frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, satisfaite.** «_Tu vois, finis._»

«_C'est bien, Skye!_» **S'écria Jemma en joignant ses mains et en se dirigeant vers l'armoire.**

**Skye croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.** «_Je pense que tu devrais être un peu plus reconnaissante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._» **Elle remua les sourcils et sourit à sa petite amie.**

**Jemma lui donna un petit coup d'oeil rapide en grognant, avant de lever les yeux au ciel.** «_Tu es incorrigible_.» **Elle saisit les tubes à essaie et se retourna lentement pour les ranger. Un fois fait, elle ferma sèchement son sac et soupira de soulagement.**

**Tout se passa très vite.**

**Jemma leva la tête au son d'un ordre incompréhensible crié de l'entrée. Il y avait un homme à la porte, pistolet levé, et Skye était debout, se déplaçant vers elle. Il murmura quelques mots que Jemma ne comprit pas avant que le coup de feu ne soit tiré. Avant que la biochimiste ne puisse bouger, le corps de Skye se retrouva devant elle, secoué brusquement par l'impact de la balle. Deux autres coups de feu furent tirés, et l'homme chuta face contre terre sur le sol en béton.**

«_Skye!_» **Cria Jemma, tombant à genoux. Elle rampa rapidement vers l'hacktiviste, sa main tremblante couvrant immédiatement la plaie. Sa main libre passa sur le visage de Skye, repoussant les mèches ça-et-là.** «_Skye, amour, ouvre les yeux! S'il te plait..._» **Elle se pencha, déposant un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.**

**Deux mains fortes saisirent ses épaules alors que Ward se précipitait dans la pièce.** «_Simmons, nous devons bouger d'ici._» **Expliqua May, essayant de garder une voix calme et apaisante.** «_Nous devons ramener Skye au Bus pour pouvoir l'aider._» **Elle tira Jemma pour la remettre debout, tandis que Ward prenait Skye dans ses bras, et ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fitz retira la balle parce que Jemma était incapable d'exécuter la procédure elle-même. Heureusement, Skye avait touché son épaule, ne causant que des dommages minimes. Il expliqua que la raison pour laquelle elle s'était évanouie était parce qu'elle était tombée sur la tête en s'écroulant. Un fois l'opération terminée, Ward reconduisit Skye à sa couchette et l'y reposa.<strong>

«_Elle se réveillera d'ici peu._» **Déclara Ward en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il regarda Jemma.** «_Tu vas bien?_»

**Jemma hocha la tête, assise sur le côté du lit. Elle prit la main de Skye dans la sienne.** «_J'irais mieux quand elle sera réveillée._» **Répondit-elle doucement en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux bruns de Skye.** «_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait prit une balle à ma place._»

«_Moi, si._» **Souffla Ward, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.** «_Elle est impulsive... et elle se soucie de toi._» **Il haussa les épaules.** «_Ces qualités font faire aux gens des choses folles._» **Il baissa la tête un moment, puis soupira lentement.** «_Je vais vous laisser seules toutes les deux. Fais-moi savoir quand elle sera réveillée._» **Il sembla presque sourire lorsqu'il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.**

**Jemma continua de caresser les cheveux de Skye. Elle fronça les sourcils en traçant une ligne invisible sur la joue de l'hacktiviste.** «_Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?_» **Murmura-t-elle en soupirant.**

«_M'aimer pour toujours?_» **Gémit Skye en ouvrant lentement les yeux et en souriant.** «_Je t'ai sauvé la vie après tout._»

**Jemma eut un petit rire moqueur en secouant la tête.** «_Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas?_»

«_Non._» **Fit Skye en essayant de s'assoir, avant de grimacer en sentant la douleur se répandre dans son épaule.**

«_Ne bouge pas._» **Ordonna doucement Jemma.** «_Tu as besoin de repos._»

**Skye laissa échapper un petit grognement. Elle détester devoir rester au lit. Et cette blessure allait surement limiter son temps d'ordinateur portable. Elle se détendit sur l'oreiller quand Jemma se rapprocha et se mit à caresser ses cheveux à nouveau. Elle soupira de bien être et ferma les yeux un instant.**

«_Je suis heureuse que tu aille bien, amour._» **Dit Jemma en souriant lorsque les yeux de Skye s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens.** «_Et j'apprécie vraiment ce que tu as fait pour me sauver, mais..._» **Elle lança un regard désapprobateur à Skye en touchant le bout de son nez.** «_Ne fais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça._»

**Skye rit légèrement.** «_Je ne peut pas te faire de promesse._»

**Jemma leva les yeux au ciel.** «_Bien sûr, tu ne peut pas._» **Son sourire s'effaça lentement dans un petit froncement de sourcils. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de Skye et la caressa avec son pouce.** «_J'avais tellement peur de te perdre._»

**Skye tourna la tête, ignorant la douleur, et déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de la paume de Jemma. Ses yeux chocolat croisèrent ceux noisette inquiets de Jemma. Elle pouvait voir la peur dans les beaux yeux de sa petite amie. Cela faisait mal de s'assoir, mais elle devait le faire.**

**Elle s'approcha de Jemma, plaçant son index sous son menton. Elle fit courir son pouce sur sa peau douce.** «_D'accord, je ne dis pas que je n'essaierais plus de te sauver si jamais la situation se présente à nouveau._» **Elle laissa un sourire adorable se former sur ses lèvres.** «_Mais je vais essayer d'être un peu plus prudente._»

**Le froncement de sourcils de Jemma laissa peu à peu place à un sourire qui refléta celui de Skye.** «_Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas faire de promesses?_»

**Skye haussa les épaules.** «_Eh bien, pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi._»

«_C'est plus que clair. Tu as prit une balle pour moi, après tout._»

**Skye laissa échapper un petit rire et pencha la tête.** «_C'est vrai, je l'ai fait._» **Ses yeux marron se plissèrent malicieusement.** «_Et, tu sais, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissante envers moi... vu tout ce que j'ai du traverser._»

**Jemma secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.** «_Incorrigible._» **Elle rit en fermant l'espace entre elles, et en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Skye.**


End file.
